Flash of Sunset
by xoxWritergirlxox
Summary: Bar AU. Sunset Shimmer is thrilled when she recieves a job at the local nightclub to work at the bar. But when she stumbles upon a sad Flash Sentry, how will she help him? Main pairings: Sunset Shimmer/Flash Sentry Rainbow Dash/Rainbow Blitz and mentionings of Twilight Sparkle/Timber Spruce.


'Guys! You'll never guess what!' Exclaimed a happy Sunset Shimmer.

'You bought a chocolate fountain?' Asked Pinkie Pie, looking excited.

'...No?' Replied Sunset.

'You bought a huge marshmallow castle?' Gasped Pinkie Pie.

'No?' Sunset replied again.

'You-'

'Pinkie! Just let her tell us!' Exclaimed Rainbow Dash.

'I got a job at the bar in the local nightclub!' Sunset announces.

'That's fabulous darling!' Says Rarity, painting her nails.

'What about your job at the sushi restaurant?' Asked Fluttershy.

'I need the money. So I will work a day shift at the sushi restaurant and a night shift at the bar' Replies Sunset.

'What do ya need the money for sugarcube?' Asks Applejack.

'I'm saving up for a car. I can't ride Dash's car to school every morning' Sunset explains.

'Sure you can. I don't mind' Replies Rainbow Dash.

'You drive like an absolute devil darling! So fast it messes up my hair every morning! No wonder Sunset Shimmer wants a car of her own, for safety reasons' Rarity says.

'It's not that Dash. Just want my own car, you know?' Sunset says.

'Awesome. I get it.' Rainbow says with nod.

*That night at the bar*

Sunset Shimmer walked in wearing a blue dress and her usual black jacket. As her first shift as a barista, she doesn't want to make a bad impression or look lousy. Her collegue, Candy Floss, walks over to her to welcome her.

'Hey Sunset Shimmer, right?' Asks Candy. Sunset nods. 'Listen, your shift tonight is from 7 to 10 and you'll get paid however much you earn. And that guy with the blue hair sitting next to the counter? He's crazy. Always going on about how true love doesn't exist and some princess he can never have. Don't get too near to him or let him have too many drinks. Got it?'

'Yes ma'am' Replies Sunset.

'I'll be off now' Candy waves. Sunset waves back. Crazy blue haired guy? Her eyes scan around the bar. There are not many people here at this time, since it is early and she notices the blue haired guy immediately.

Flash Sentry?

Talking about a princess he can never have? That must be referring to Twilight Sparkle. Sunset Shimmer walks behind the counter and leans on her elbows. She pokes Flash. He looks up.

'Sunset?' Asks Flash.

'Are you drunk?' Asks Sunset immediately.

'No. Not yet. Gonna be though.' He replies.

'What's up with you? What's got you trying to drown your sorrows in alcohol?'

'What's it to you?'

Sunset shrugs. 'It's the bartender or barista's job to comfort poor, troubled souls in the bar'

'You've never been the type to comfort the troubled' Replies Flash, with a small smile.

'I've changed.' She says.

'Indeed you have' Says a voice. Sunset Shimmer looks up to see Rainbow Dash and her boyfriend, Rainbow Blitz. Sunset smiles at them. Rainbow Dash is wearing a black leather jacket, light blue jeans and a white shirt. Blitz is wearing a blue hoodie and black jeans.

'What are you doing here?'

'Thought we'd get free drinks' Replied Rainbow Blitz. Rainbow Dash elbowed him in the ribs and glares at him.

'What he means is, we here to support you on your first shift here' Rainbow Dash says.

'And get free drinks' Repeated Rainbow Blitz with a grin. Dash groans and glares at him. Sunset laughs. Typical of these two to be fighting. Even before they got together, they fought and argued a lot. When they got together, everyone thought the arguing would stop. Maybe not.

'Don't worry Blitz, I'll get you your drinks, on the house' Sunset reassures him. Blitz smiles. Dash rolls her eyes but gives Sunset an apologetic smile.

'We're gonna sit down somewhere' Rainbow Dash says, as Blitz puts an arm around Dash's shoulders. Sunset nods.

'I need a drink too' Flash says.

'Drink something without alcohol, I've been told you drink way more than you should.' Sunset says with a disapproving look.

'You're a barista. Working in a bar. In a nightclub. Is there any drink without alcohol even existing here?' Flash asks, arching a brow.

'We have coke?' Suggests Sunset.

Flash sighs. 'I'll have it. Shouldn't be drinking to much anyway. Actually, I'll have a rum and coke. That's basically not alcohol anyway'

Sunset laughs slightly. 'Sure.' She mixes his drink up for him and he pays her.

'Thanks'

'So you didn't tell me earlier. What's up with you?' Asks Sunset Shimmer.

Flash sighs sadly. 'It's just...I really miss Twilight. And I know she's busy and rarely comes back. But every time I see this world's Twilight with Timber Spruce...that's kinda off putting. I know this Twilight isn't the other Twilight and I know i should move on or forget about her. And besides, Timber's a really nice guy too.'

Sunset looks at Flash. 'It's okay to miss her, I do to sometimes. I get that. And you're right, you should try to move on, but sitting in a bar in a nightclub drinking loads won't do you any good' Sunset says.

Flash sighs. 'What should I do then?'

'Have fun. Get your mind off things. You're at a nightclub. Basically a huge party with strangers and wicked music. Meet some new people, make some new friends. Maybe you'll make some new friends that help you keep your mind off Twilight.' Sunset suggests.

The nightclub is starting to get more packed as more people enter. The DJ is playing loads of music, remixes and popular songs. It gets louder and louder as more people come into the club and the music gets louder.

Sunset spends most her shift mixing drinks and comforting poor Flash. At about 10, another bartender steps in to replace Sunset. Seeing that Flash is still there and in a bad mood, she tries to cheer him up.

'Come on, let's dance!' She says, grabbing his hand. He doesn't protest and smiles at her. The go over to sit with Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Blitz. 'You guys gonna dance?' Asked Sunset.

'Nah, I don't dance' Replies Rainbow Dash, sipping her drink.

'Sure you do Dashie' Says a tipsy Rainbow Blitz. She glares at him.

The name's Rainbow Dash.' She replied, still glaring at him. He rolls his eyes.

'Come on! Loosen up a bit!' Blitz says. The all hit the dance floor and Sunset notices that Flash seems happier and is laughing as he watches Rainbow Blitz embarrass himself. Sunset laughs.

'Having a good time?' Asked Sunset with a smile.

'Yeah, thanks to you. You're amazing, you know that?' Flash replied. Sunset couldn't help but blush slightly. He leans in gently, so does she and they're about to kiss. When suddenly,

'Hey! Back off my girlfriend dude!' Shouts Rainbow Blitz. Both Flash and Sunset turn around to see a guy with blonde hair, holding Rainbow Dash around the waist and a pissed off Rainbow Blitz.

'Back off man!' Dash says, shoving the guy away.

'Aw come on babe don't be like that' Says the other guy, grabbing Dash's wrist. She punches him in the face, as if Rainbow Dash was going to let someone do that! The guy swore and slapped Rainbow Dash across the face. She flinched and cradled her face.

'That's it! I warned you!' Shouts Blitz as he punches the other guy in the stomach. He guy doubles over.

'Fight, fight, fight!' Chants the people in the nightclub. Blitz and the guy are full on punching eachother, kicking, yelling. Sunset Shimmer went over to see if Rainbow Dash was okay. She's fine, of course, Rainbow is strong. Flash grabs the other guy and pulls him away from Blitz. Disappointed groans are heard but the DJ resumes the music and people dance like nothing happened.

'Blitz! Stop it, I'm fine!' Rainbow Dash says. He looks at her and sighs.

'Sorry, got a bit carried away' He said earnestly. Rainbow Dash kissed Rainbow Blitz on the cheek.

'That's for the effort' She says. Then she punches him.

'Ow!'

'That's for going overboard' She laughs. He fake pouts and pretends to be hurt. When they leave the club, Rainbow Dash goes with Rainbow Blitz, leaving Flash with Sunset Shimmer.

'I'd should probably go' Says Sunset. 'It's late'

'Wait, there's something you've forgottern' Says Flash and he kisses her, right on the lips. She's suprised but she kisses him back. 'We got interrupted before, and I couldn't let the chance slip by' Flash says.

'So glad that we didn't get interrupted this time' Sunset laughs. She's blushing.

'I know we used to date and all, but it didn't work out. Do you think we could give it another go? Because Sunset Shimmer, you've changed in the best way possible, you've become kind, selfless, dependable and I didn't see all of this because I was too busy chasing after Twilight. I was so blind of the beauty that was in front of me. So what do you say?' Flash says, rubbing his neck and blushing slightly.

Sunset Shimmer smiled. 'I couldn't ask for anything more'

They kiss again, right as the sun comes up and a flash of colour and warmth fills the sky.

~Finish~

 **Hope you enjoyed this! Please review if you have the time.**


End file.
